How To Smile
by PriscillaRouge
Summary: Requested by AgentOfRedAndBlue! Blaze loves children, but the children run away from her. Silver "Hates" children, but the children come to him! She doesn't know what's wrong with her... but Silver does. One-Shot


**A one-shot for AgentOfRedAndBlue~!**

* * *

_**How to Smile**_

_**By PriscillaRouge**_

* * *

Blaze was in a day care center. She had her part time job there. She loved children so much... that she decided to work there.

She was a junior in high school. And everyday, after that bell rang, she would go and go with the children, which she loved the most. Her partner helping her, was Vanilla the Rabbit.

But there was one problem. The children didn't like her!

"Ok, children!" Vanilla said happily, "Time to get ready to go outside! Put on your coats!"

The young little children, of course, had trouble putting them on. So Blaze tried to help them... but they would run away crying, "Wahhh!"

The thing was... Blaze had the same expression...every time. A straight line that was suppose to be her mouth. It was never curved.

Vanilla sighed and said, "Ok... just get your coats and line up, so that I can help you with it!"

As they all went outside, they were all giggling and looking around the big city.

"WOW!" one of the little kids called out, "Look at those big red balloons!"

Blaze walked up to the small group... but they all ran away next to Vanilla's side.

Blaze sighed and decided to watch them from afar. She sat down and looked at them.

"Oh!" Blaze whined, "Why can't children like me! I love children!"

Blaze looked around and then heard something.

"Ha.. ha! Ok, children! You guys need to back off now!"

Blaze turned her head and then raised an eyebrow. There, in the middle of the park... were all of the day care children. They were surrounding something and giggling at it.

She stood up and saw that it was a white hedgehog with five quills on it's forehead. He was on the floor trying to get something out of the children's grip.

"Ok... Could you please let go?" He said rather annoyed, "I need to get this mailed!"

The little kids laughed, "Ha! Ha! You're funny!"

He smiled, "Ha... ha... well..-"

"How do you do it?"

He looked up and he saw a purple cat looking at him with innocent eyes.

"D-Do what?"

She walked over to them, and the little children screamed and ran away from her.

The white hedgehog's widen, "Lucky..."

"How do you get them to like you so much? It's like their attracted to you!"

"Well..." He smiled and said, "... you're lucky that children run away from you!"

"No! I'm not lucky! I love children! That's why I chose this as my part time job~!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know.. It just comes. By the way, I'm Silver the Hedgehog... what's yours?"

Blaze was too deep in thought to even notice him talking.

"Heeellllo?" He waved his hand in front of her.

She looked up, "What?"

"What's your name?"

"Blaze... And what did you mean that I'm lucky that children run away from me?"

He laughed and said, "Because! I hate children!" He smiled.

Blaze glared at him, "What! You h-hate children! But, why!"

He continued to smile, "No reason. They are just annoying..."

Blaze glared at him in anger, "What do you mean by 'Just annoying'!"

Silver smiled and said, "I wish that I had the same powers you had to keep the children away!"

Blaze stormed off, after hearing him say such things. _'How dare he say such things and say it while smiling!' _Though Blaze angry.

As the days went by, Blaze could not get him out of her mind.

"Ok..." She said to herself, "I must learn to forget what he said! He's just an idiot... with no life..."

The whole evening went by, and everything was going great... until the door opened to the day care.

She looked up and gasped.

_'What's he doing here!' _

She walked up to him and said, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Oh! It's Ms. Children are too scared of you, girl!"

She frowned, "Don't have to put it that way... And that did not answer my question! Didn't you tell me that you hate children?"

He laughed and said, "... Well yeah... but I just came to pick up my little sister, Samantha!"

Blaze looked around and saw the new girl that came just today.

"Her? She's your sister?"

Silver nodded.

Samantha was playing with her toys until she saw her older brother, Silver.

"Silvoh!" She smiled as she ran up to him, but she stopped in hid tracks when she saw Blaze there.

Vanilla quickly went over to "help" her get to her brother.

"She was really good today! What a wonderful sister you have!" Vanilla smiled.

With that said, Silver and his little sister, Samantha, left.

Blaze was a little confused by his sudden actions. If he hated children, why would he pick her up? She shrugged it off, and thought that his parents probably forced him.

But the next day came by, and he was there!

"Good after noon! I came to take Samantha home!" He greeted.

And the day after.

"Isn't the weather nice today~! Oh, Samantha~~!" He smiled.

Blaze observe him closely.

And soon, the day after that...

"Heeeellllo~! What a lovely day! Time to leave, Samantha!"

Blaze was hiding behind a huge bouncy ball.

"Right, Blaze?" He said looking at her.

Embarrassed, she stood up, "Why um... ... O-of course!"

And to everyday of the week...

Blaze had enough of this so she walked up to him, "For a person that hates children, you seem to pick up your sister quite a lot..."

He chuckled and said, "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"It's just that... I don't get why children like you so much..."

He observed her and saw it. That emotionless expression in her face.

He grabbed her cheeks and said, "I know!". He tried to make a smile out of it... but he failed.

She blushed madly saying, "H-Hey!"

"Children are scared of you, because you don't smile!"

He chuckled and smiled, "C'mon! Show me your smile!"

She got mad and jerked away, "I don't want to look careless like you!"

She started to walk away when she stropped in her tracks and thought _'What if he's right?'_

So she turned around with a lot of children looking at her.. and she tried to smile... but failed miserably. The children cried and were scared to death!

"WHHHAAA!" Vanilla tried to calm them down, "Oh, dear!"

Silver just chuckled.

The next day, they all went to the park, the kids.

Blaze watched from afar. She didn't want to scare them.

"Look! It's bog brother, Silvoh!" Samantha pointed to her brother. The other kids got excited.

Silver was walking in the park like any normal person would

Blaze didn't notice this but suddenly she heard a cry, "Ah! Get away from me, you little devils!"

She looked up and saw Silver surrounded by children, "Silvoh! Silvoh! Come play with us!"

"Silver?" She said to herself.

He smiled, "What? I just came for a walk like any normal person, unlike you guys, would do!"

The children laughed, "Meanie Silver! Ha! Ha!"

"Let's play, Silver!" One of the kids said.

He chuckled, "Ha! Ha! … No... I have more important stuff to do, unlike you!" He smiled brightly while closing his eyes, "Plus! I hate children!"

"Wwhhhaaat?" They questioned confuesd.

Blaze sweat-dropped, _'...He's saying such rude things to them... and with a smile! But... he's still nice to them! Why! That's why children love him...?'_

She walked over to him, making all of the kids run away, of course.

"You really love children, huh?" she asked.

"I've thought about how children hate you, but you still work in a place like that!"

"What does that mean?"

He smiled and said, "You... you're really hard to understand, Blaze. Because, you know about this, yet you want to take care of them! So... I will try to understand you! By all means!"

He smiled brightly to her. She looked at him with a wide smile.

_'I thought all I did was useless. The thing I lived the most... ran away from me. I thought I was hopeless... and yet... Silver's words... I feel so glad!' _Blaze thought.

She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

Silver, seeing her smile for the first time, and how beautiful it was... he blushed.

They continued to look at each other until...

"Blaze?"

Her eyes shot open and she turned around and saw Samantha standing there. _'Wow! T-This is the first time a child has talked to me!'_

Samantha looked at her and smiled, "Did you just smile? It looked weally pweaty!"

Blaze gave a small gin... Then Samantha said, "And my brother, also thought it was pretty, too, right?"

"W-What?" Silver stuttered. He looked at her and smiled, "Yes. It was pretty."

She looked at him with an innocent face, _'This is weird... Somehow... Silver's words, little by little... have been put in my heart.'_

The next few days, everything has been very strange for Blaze.

"Ok..." Blaze said to herself, "The children have been talking to me lately a lot..."

Suddenly, a group of children came up to her, "Here~!"

"It's a present for you, Blaze!"

In their hands, they had candy, a flower, and some little toys.\

"Huh?" Blaze said pointing to herself, "For... me?"

Vanilla saw her reaction and smiled, "It's probably because you've been sweeter than before!"

Blaze's ears dropped, "I'm sweet?"

Vanilla sweat-dropped and said, "N-Not really... you just changed. Little by little, you're getting sweater..."

Blaze was deep in thought thinking if this was true or not.

"Good Afternoon~!"

She turned her head and saw that it was Silver.

She looked away and blushed thinking, _'Every time Silver shows up... it happens!'_

She was still deep in thought when there was a tug on her shirt. She looked down and saw that it was Samantha.

"Yes?" Blaze thought.

"Blaze... Do you love my brother?"

Her eyes shot open, "W-What? W-why do you ask?"

Samantha giggled and said, "Because! When my brother Silvoh comes, you always smile!"

"N-No I don't!" She said getting worried.

Then a whole lot of little children came in, "What?"

"Blaze loves my brother Silvoh!"

Blaze's face turned red, "N-no I don't! D-don't say that in front of him!"

One of the little kids giggled and ran up to Silver, "Hey! Samantha's bigger brother! You know Blaze?"

Blaze couldn't take it. She was going to be way too embarrassed!

She called out before anything could happen, "I do NOT like Silver!"

There was silence... All of the little kids stopped and looked at her.

Then there was a... sniff.

Suddenly there was complete chaos! All of the little kids were crying and running around.

Vanilla quickly went over, "Oh dear! Are you alright? Is everyone alright?"

Blaze stood there thinking what she had just done.

Silver just chuckled and said to them , "You can't kid around things like that!"

She stood still. They weren't kidding. Everything was true. She lied because she was too embarrassed about it... that's why she shouted at them...

She looked down and thought _'I finally changed my attitude... all thanks to... Silver.'_

She knee down and said, "Children..."

Everyone looked at her and gasped. Was Blaze... crying?

"I'm sorry... I was too stubborn... the truth is that.. I do like Silver! And I- And I-"

She felt a little hand on her cheeks. She looked up and saw that it was Samantha, "Blaze... don't cry! We- we're sorry! Are you ok?"

Blaze stood up and was about to walk out the door, when a hand caught hers.

"It's over, Blaze." She looked up and saw that it was Silver.

"What?" She said.

"To tell the truth.. I lied until now."

He smiled brightly and said, "Because I love children, too!"

Blaze's eyes grew wide, "W-What! And you're telling me this... with a smile!"

"But I..." He grabbed her, and brought her close. They were only centimeters away fro each other's lips, "Find that you're so cute, Blaze!"

He then pulled her in to a deep kiss.

All of the little children gasped and giggled at this.

_I hated smiling before..._

_Thanks to a guy that use to say bad things_

_With a smile..._

_And that smile..._

_Weekend me at the end..._

* * *

**Tada! Ok, so this idea isn't really mine... I was reading manga.. -.- Don't kill me! But I did put some of my ideas into this! So I didn't FULLY copy them!**

**Plot goes to: Ichikawa Shou**

**This was my first One Shot~! X)**


End file.
